Places and Buildings
Shangri-la【桃源郷 Tougenkyou】 India【天竺 Tenjiku】 Kakayama 【花果山 Kakazan】 Mt. Gogyo【五行山 Gogyouzan】 Houtou Castle【吠登城 Houtoujyou】 The Temple of the Setting Sun【斜陽殿 Shayouden】 Kinzan Temple【金山寺 Kinzanji】 Hyakugan Maoh’s Castle '【百眼魔王の城 Hyakugan Maoh no Shiro】 ☆ The castle Cho Gonou entered alone in order to save the kidnapped Kanan. It is also the place where Kanan took her life, and the fatalities that transformed Gonou into a youkai occurred. After that, the entire castle disappeared without leaving even a trace of life. This was something Chin Yisou orchestrated. 'Kami-sama’s Castle【カミサマの城 Kamisama no Shiro】 Zenou Temple '【禅奥寺 Zenouji】 ☆ The training temple overseen by Priest Goudai Sanzo. It’s a temple built to gather together young monks of high virtue and raise the Sanzo Priest successor. It’s famous for its rather Spartan teaching of the literary and martial arts. This is where Ken’yuu (Ukoku) and Koumyou met, and a fatality occurred. 'Keiun Temple '【慶雲院 Keiunin】 '''Gojyo’s House '【悟浄の家 Gojyou no ie】 ☆ The house the dying Hakkai moved in to, and where later he and Gojyo lived together. It stands plop in the middle of the woods at the edge of the town quite close to Keiun Temple, and as Hakkai calls it, is a “commonplace” house. ☆ When Gojyo, previously a drifter, teamed up with Banri, they began using the house as a hideout. The two active punks scammed the previous owner into giving them his house as his gambling debt. After Banri disappeared, Gojyo too rarely stopped by the place, but it became a home to return to when Hakkai began living with him. 'Town Protected from Youkai '(Sai R. Vol 06) ☆ This is the town Master Soushin is supposed to be protecting with a barrier that repels Youkai. It's hemmed in by mountains and forests, but it's a prosperous and peaceful human town. The truth behind the scenes is that Soushin hands Travelers over to the Youkai as tribute so villagers remain unharmed. What he didn't know was that the citizens of the village was aware of his fraud and were happy to continue playing along as long as the village remained their haven. 'Youkai Village '(Sai R. Vol 07-08) ☆ This was the Youkai Village in the desert that Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai end up in. The village is home the demons that have been "reborn" thanks to the minus wave. They believe that they are not mad or crazy and that it is the humans at fault for everything. They act civilized among each other with no feral characteristic which supports their claims about being quite sane. ☆ The demons of this village have been cut of from an oasis in the mountains that over look the village by humans. Eventually the town gets destroyed by humans through a fire. 'The Oasis Village '(Sai R. Vol 07-08) ☆ It's an Oasis in the middle of a desert. This is a village where humans and Youkai used to live together until the humans pushed the Youkai out. This all happened prior to the Minus Wave. The Youkai now live in a village at the other side of the mountains and the humans deny them water from the oasis. The Village is almost like that of a fortress. The humans inside are well armed and itching to start a fight with the demons outside. ☆ Sanzo, Hazel and Gat stop here on their journey. '''Heaven 【天界 Tenkai】 Taisouji Temple Gallery 01-001.png|Shangri La Shangri_La_Saiyuki_001.png|Shangri La Son_Goku_Kakayama_001.png|Kakayama Mt._Gogyo_Saiyuki.png|Mt. Gogyo Jeep_224.png|Goku's Cage Houtou_Castle_Saiyuki_001.png|Houtou Castle 13-001.png|Houtou Castle 02-007.png|Rasetsunyo's pillar at Houtou Castle Jeep 212.png|The Temple of the Setting Sun 08-004.png|The Temple of the Setting Sun Kinzan_Temple_001.png|Kinzan Temple 06-004.png|Kinzan Temple 03-002 (Iwayama Temple).png|Iwayama Temple from Episode 3 03-011.png|Iwayama Temple from Episode 3 Jeep_226.png|Hyakugan Maoh’s Castle 11-016.png|Hyakugan Maoh's Castle 13-006 (Mt. Dumpling).png|Mt. Dumpling & Gosoukan Temple Jeep_227.png|Kami-Sama's Castle Keiun_Temple_Burial_001.png|Keiun Temple 01-003.png|Chang'an Jeep_230.png|Sanzo's Office at Keiun Temple Jeep_231.png|Gojyo's House 02-005.png|Houmei's hometown 04-009.png|Shunrei's House 05-003 (Tavern Yamatoya).png|Tavern Yamatoya from Episode 5 17-014.png|Town of Tofugai Jeep_232.png|Town Protected from Youkai View Jeep_232.2.png|Town Protected from Youkai View Jeep_233.png|Youkai Village Jeep_234.1.png|The Oasis Village View Jeep_234.png|The Oasis Village Jeep_235.png|Heaven 02-002.png|Kanzeon Bosatsu's Palace Konzen_037.png|Kanzeon Bosatsu's Lotus Pond Jeep 236.png|Konzen Douji's Office Jeep_237.png|Konzen's Bedroom in Kanzeon's Palace Jeep_238.png|Tenpou's private library in Heaven Jeep_239.png|Tenpou's private library in Heaven Jeep_240.png|Jade Emperor's Palace in Heaven Konzen_009.png|Jade Emperor's Palace Jeep_241.png|Heaven to Earth Elevator Jeep_242.png|Heaven to Earth Emergency Stairs Jeep_243.png|Gate to Earth from Heaven Jeep_244.png|Natakus Monster Room Jeep_245.png|Taisouji Temple Category:Information Category:Places Category:Saiyuubito